The Twelve Days of Yogmas
by amy-loves-a-story
Summary: So I decided to make a random drabble Christmas thing. To be honest I don't even know anymore. Anyway don't forget to review, follow and favourite. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy new year. Stay awesome Amy
1. Day One

Day 1: Stockings

OT3: Sjipsey

It was that time of year again and Nilsey had already put the decorations up. Now the stockings. His gran used to always knit him a new one every year. Sjin walked in as Nilesy looked at the fireplace. "Morning honey." He said kissing the shorter, and younger, man. Nilesy blushed. He mumbled something in response. They both looked into the box marked: Xmas only! It was crumpled and old. Within the box three stockings lay neatly folded up next to each other. It was at that point that Sips walked in from work. "I'm home!" he yelled Nilesy turned around.

"We're in the living room!" He said. Sips smiled and walked over to the boys. He kissed them both and looked around that room.

"I must say Nilesy. These decorations are amazing." They all chuckled as Nilesy started blushing slightly. Sjin knelt down by the box that Sips had failed to notice. One at a time he pulled out the stockings. This first one was beige in colour with green accents. He handed it to Nilesy who graciously took it. They waited for him to hook it onto one of the hooks over the fire before cheering. They did this every year since they were together. Sjin pulled out the next one. This one was bigger than Nilesy's and blue. Evidently Sips took it and placed it on the allotted hook. Sjin smiled as he grabbed his. This stocking was slightly smaller than Sips' but bigger than Nilesy's. He placed it next to Sips' and they all stood next to one another hand-in-hand. "I love you." Nilesy said.

"I love you too." The others replied before they retreated to the sofa.


	2. Day Two

Day 2: Snow

OTP: Xephin

Xephos woke to find Sjin wasn't next to him. Fearing the worst he ran downstairs to find Sjin making breakfast. "What are you in a hurry for?" Sjin asked giggling. Xephos smiled and hugged the other man. They both sat down for breakfast when Xephos got up and looked out of the window. Sjin had only just opened the blind to let some light in.

"Sjin. Why's everything white?" Asked the spaceman. Sjin smiled walked and walked over to his partner.

"It's snow Xephos. It's basically cold water. Kinda like ice but more fun. Come on I'll show you." He said grabbing Xephos' wrist. They both wrapped up and walked out of the front door. Xephos looked around and picked up some of the snow. It was fluffy. He decided he liked snow. Sjin grabbed a small ball and started rolling it around. "What are you doing?" Xephos asked.

Sjin smiled. "I'm making a snow man." Xephos smiled and helped Sjin. The figure slowly started to resemble Xephos himself. He decided to go inside to get some coal for eyes and maybe a scarf and hat. When he got back, after about 10 minutes due to him not being able to find the hat he wanted, Xephos was amazed to find another snowman standing beside the first. Sjin was continuing shaping part of the snow that joined the two men together. "That looks amazing." He said putting the coal and the scarf around the first one. Sjin smiled as he finished what he was doing.

"There," He said standing back. "It's you and I made out of snow." Xephos giggled and grabbed some straw from the nearby barn. He carefully placed the straw where a moustache and beard would be.

"That's better." He said putting the hat on too. They both stood back and smiled at each other. Sjin kissed Xephos' cheek and made his way back inside. Xephos decided to stay outside a little longer.


	3. Day Three

Day 3: Presents

OTP: Xephna

It was a couple of days before Christmas and Lalna's castle had been decorated. Lalna, himself, was in his lab working on something. He called it his little Xmas secret. Xephos wasn't convinced. It didn't seem to be little and it was so close to Christmas it didn't seem like he was going to finish it in time. He sighed and got back to reading suddenly stopping when two arms found their way around his neck. He closed his book and looked around. The blond hair shining in the sun light. Xephos chuckled to himself as he got up and turned around. "Hello darling." He said weaving his own arms around Lalna's waist. Lalna smiled.

"Hello." He replied. He gently kissed Xephos on his forehead and hugged him. Xephos smiled and returned the hug. They broke away from each other and both smiled.

"It's Christmas eve." Xephos said. Lalna nodded.

"Indeed it is." He replied. Xephos looked over to the tree to see only one present under it. His present to Lalna.

"Finished making whatever you're making?" He asked. Lalna chuckled.

"Nearly." Xephos' smiled faded. He sat back down on the sofa in their makeshift living room and picked his book back up.

"I guess you'd better finish it then." Xephos said. Lalna stopped smiling too. He felt sorry for Xephos. But he was right; he'd better get on with it than leave it. He walked back to his lab and got out the diamond sword that Xephos had treasured for years. It was old and losing its shape. Lalna sighed and got to work shaping and changing it.

The next morning was Christmas day and Xephos had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before. Lalna had to tiptoe to put Xephos' present under the tree. He smiled as he watched his lover snooze and walked to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

Xephos shifted in his sleep and nearly fell off the sofa causing him to wake with a start. He supported himself as he stretched. The way he had slept was not kind on his neck. He rubbed his eyes and spotted the extra present under the tree. He smiled. Lalna walked in with the beverages and set them on the table. "Merry Christmas." He said and he got the presents from under the tree and handed the blue one to Xephos. Xephos kissed Lalna on the cheek and waited for him to open his present first. Lalna looked down at the carefully wrapped box. The paper itself was white with a silver bow on it. He carefully unwrapped it and took out the box. Within the box was a new lab coat and a new set of goggles. "You needed a new pair. Yours are all chipped." Xephos said as he took the old ones off Lalna's head and put the new ones on. Lalna kissed Xephos as thanks and waited for the blue box to be opened.

The blue box that was currently sat on Xephos' lap seemed to shimmer like an enchanted book. Xephos carefully opened to box to see his most treasured possession new and gleaming. He carefully took it out and stood up with it. "Efficiency 3 and Immortal." Lalna said. Xephos turned around. He placed the sword back in its box before tackling Lalna to the ground. They both laughed.

"Thank you." Xephos said before standing up again. Lalna smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.


	4. Day Four

Day 4: Cards

OTP: Sjinilesy

Sjin picked up the post and sighed. More Christmas cards for Nilesy. "Nilesy post!" He yelled at nothing. The sound of a door opening and footsteps were heard. Nilesy ran downstairs and took the post.

"Thanks Sjin." He said. They both walked into the kitchen as Nilesy could open them.

"To Nilesy, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. From Zoey, Rythian and Teep." He said putting one down. Sjin smiled as he sipped his coffee. He enjoyed seeing Nilesy happy. And that made him happy. Nilesy picked up a card and put it back down again, hiding it from Sjin.

"To Pool boy, Merry Christmas. Hope you get everything you want. Sips." He said. Sips card had a dirt block on it with Sipsco's insignia on it. Sjin sighed. Nilesy finished opening the cards and took them to his room. He looked at the card he hadn't opened. The envelop read:

Sjin, Sjin's farm, Tekkitopia, Minecraftia. Yep definitely a card for Sjin. Nilesy got up from his bed and walked into Sjin's room. No one there 'Good' He thought. He placed the card on the pillow along with a couple of others Nilesy had been keeping. Sjin never got many cards for Christmas. He's always get one from Sips and one from Nilesy but no one else.

Sjin walked into his room deciding it was time to get ready for the day and spotted an envelope on his pillow. He chuckled and picked it up. 'This is heavy' he thought to himself. He turned it over and noticed that there wasn't just one card. He started opening them leaving Nilesy's till the end. He got one from Xephos, Honeydew and Lalna. Another from the 'Blackrock crew'. He even got one from Lomadia and Kim. The second to last card he opened was, of course, from Sips. It read:

Hey Sjin,

Merry Chrimbo and all that. Just wanted to say that I miss you here at the compound. Hope you come and visit soon. Sipsy xx.

Sjin chuckled and put the card down. Now Nilesy's. The card had a snowman with a Christmas hat on its head. The snow covered ground was covered in glitter to. Sjin carefully opened the card and confetti that read: Merry Christmas fell on to the ground. Sjin smiled and read the card.

Sjin,

Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Hope you get everything you desire this year. Don't forget we're over Sips' this year.

Love from Nilesy xx

P.S. I love you.

Sjin put the card down and walked to Nilesy's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Nilesy opened the door and was tackled by Sjin. They both laughed as they landed and Nilesy's bed.

"I love you too." Sjin said before giving Nilesy a kiss.


	5. Day Five

Day 5: Carols

OTP: Sjips

_It's Christmas Eve bro_

_At Sipsco HQ_

_I'm all alone here, just like every year_

_I pour myself a drink_

_A pint of mountain dew_

_I raise my lass up high, and toast our old friend guy._

Every year Sips had been alone for Christmas. He would always end up getting drunk and forgetting about it.

_Oh who's that bearded one_

_Outside dressed like a bum_

_My god, it's freezing_

_But he's not squealing_

_He's got a plan I see_

_To build a factory_

_Won't make it on his own_

_Well I can change that..._

Sips looked outside and spotted Sjin putting Christmas lights up. "Sjin get your ass in here. It's bloody freezing!" He yelled. Sjin put up one last light and ran inside.

_We'll have girls big as cars_

_And a pool full of cash_

_The fun never ends_

_Throw your fears in the trash_

Sjin shivered as a couple of other Sipsco employees joined them.

_When the first block of dirt leaves the factory floor_

_They'll be crying and begging and screaming for more._

Sips spotted the Sipsco branded trucks that were ready to have the first blocks packaged into them.

_We can do it! Hooray!_

_Best dirt ever made_

_In a rainbow of flavours from bacon to lime_

_The best Christmas ever, shame about the weather_

_We'll hang tinsel and baubles and drink some mulled wine._

Sjin grabbed the mulled wine as he thought about all the flavours of dirt they had come up with. He passed a glass to Sips.

_Pool boys from the interview chamber choir'll be singing Sips Co Hooray!_

_And the dirt will ship on out for Christmas day!_

They both smiled and looked out across the compound. Sips Co was finally up and running and ready to ship out dirt. "Merry Christmas Sips." Sjin said turning to his boss.

"Merry Christmas Sjin." He replied.


	6. Day Six

Day 6: Candy canes

OTP: Ridgephos

Christmas was Xephos' favourite time of year. He loved watching his friends get presents. This year he had already gotten everybody something. Xephos looked at the tree as Ridge finished putting up the lights. "What are you thinking darling?" He asked stepping back and turning the lights on. The tree lit up in an array of colours. Xephos looked down at the decorations in the box.

"The tree needs something other than baubles." He said picking one up and placing it on the tree. Ridge nodded and joined Xephos. After a while Ridge stopped and walked out of the room. Xephos only assumed it was to get something to drink and so continued with his work. Ridge soon walked in holding a small bag. "What's in there?" Xephos asked. Ridged reached into the bag and pulled something out.

"Candy canes! They go on the tree." He said placing one on. Xephos smiled. Candy canes why didn't he think of that.


	7. Day Seven

Day 7: Tree

OTP: Tobyn

Toby wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas. He hadn't been since he met Martyn. Every winter Martyn would turn blue and feel as cold as ice. Either way they still spent it together. Martyn would be the one to get the tree normally but this year he invited Toby along with him. They spent hours trying to find the perfect tree. "This is hopeless." Toby said sitting down on a log. Martyn stopped and looked back.

"Oh you are useless." He said grabbing Toby's hand. Toby shivered at the older man's touch but followed him. After a while Martyn stopped in front of a tree. It wasn't too big or too small. "Perfect." Martyn said taking a sapling from it. They both walked home and buried it in the garden.

"There. In a few years it should look beautiful like all the others here." Martyn said decorating another. That's the thing. Martyn never chopped a tree down. He would take a sapling and plant it so they would have a tree for another Christmas. Toby smiled. He loved this time of year.


	8. Day Eight

Day 8: Decorations

OTP: Xephmadia

Lomadia loved Christmas shopping. She always ended up buying something for the tree. This year she bought a new star to go on the top. She got home and Xephos had already put the tree up "There you are," He said. "I decided to wait till you got back." Lomadia smiled and got the decoration out of one of the bags. She walked to the tree and placed it at the bottom. It was tradition for the couple that the star would be put on last. They started decorating the tree with Baubles, tinsel, bells and many other things. Xephos put the star on top and smiled. "There we go." He said standing back. Lomadia grabbed the only gold bit of tinsel and placed it on the mantel piece.

"We really need to get some more tinsel." She said. Xephos walked over to her.

"Maybe next year." He replied. He went outside for a while. Lomadia guessed it was to put up the outside decorations. She was right. Xephos had put up icicle lights that went round the roof, a reindeer on the front lawn and some other lights on the house. It looked wonderful. Lomadia stood back as she watched everything light up. Putting up the decorations meant it was truly Christmas.


	9. Day Nine

Day 9: Ice skating

OTP: Nanocoffee/Lividsounds

"Come on Nano." Lalna said from the door. He had promised her they would go Ice skating and was taking forever to get ready. Nano flew down from her tower.

"OK ready." She said. They both took off together and went to a pond close by.

As expected it was frozen over and not many people were there. They landed and Nano got her ice skating shoes on. She carefully went onto the ice and started skating round. She was like a ballerina. Lalna had managed to pull his shoes on when he looked up. Nano was spinning around on one leg as if it didn't bother her. Lalna was gob smacked. Sure he had been ice skating before but he couldn't do that. Nano came out of the spin and Lalna clapped as he stepped onto the ice. He skated up to her. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. Nano smiled and took his hand.

"My mum taught me. I also went to lessons." Lalna smiled as they skated round the pond. He decided there and then that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	10. Day Ten

Day 10: Fire

OTP: Rythna

Rythian woke to the cold air that surrounded him. His apartment was freezing. He got dressed and trudged down the hall. Sure it got cold in the winter but not this cold. He walked to the kitchen to get himself a coffee and noticed one had already been made. On the mug a note was attached. It read: Hope you don't mind me being here. Lalna xx.

Rythian chuckled to himself as he walked into the living room. Lalna was by the fire trying to light it. "You won't light it like that." Rythian said making Lalna jump. Rythian put down his coffee and moved Lalna out of the way. Rythian mumbled something under his breath and clicked his fingers. Sure enough the fire roared to life. Rythian got up and grabbed his coffee. Lalna rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the coffee." Rythian said Lalna smiled and walked over to him. He took the coffee and put it on the table before grabbing Rythian and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while before Rythian pulled away trying to catch his breath. "I can taste beer Lalna. Were you drinking last night?" Lalna looked at his feet and shuffled. Rythian cupped his head. The pain was evident in Lalna's eyes. Rythian took pity on him and hugged him.

"It's going to be OK." He said. They walked over to the fire and sat in front of it. There they stayed for the rest of the day. Playing card games and talking.


	11. Day Eleven

Day 11: Hot Chocolate

OTP: Zoethian

Zoey started hanging the decorations on the tree. She loved this time of year. That fact that she got to spend it with Rythian was even better. She danced around the room as the tree became covered with everything from lights to tinsel. Rythian chuckled from the doorway. "Looks like you're having fun." He said. Zoey whipped round and grinned. She walked over to Rythian and hugged him. He looked down at her and smiled under his mask.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Zoey shook her head and continued decorating the room. Rythian walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He sighed. Zoey was so bubbly. Why couldn't he be? He looked at the crafting bench and an idea popped into his head.

When he had finished Zoey had also finished decorating and sat on the sofa trying to have rest, He smiled to himself as he placed a red and white mug on the table. Zoey's mug. Rythian smiled and walked to their room to wrap presents.

When Zoey woke up the mug was still warm she smiled as she read a note that had been placed on the table. 'For my tired mushroom princess.' It said. Zoey Picked up the mug and sipped the contents. She smiled. "Hot chocolate, my favourite."


	12. Day Twelve

Day 12: Meal

BROTP: Honeyphos

Xephos rushed around the kitchen trying to sort out the Christmas dinner. Poor Honeydew had been banished from the kitchen in fear of him eating everything. He decided to set the table. He grabbed the name plates and slowly set them around the table. Xephos at one end. Honeydew, Lomadia, Nilesy, Teep, Rythian, Zoey, Martyn and Toby on one side. Lalna, Nano, Ravs, Strippin, Sips, Sjin, Sparkles* and Minty on the other. And finally Ridge at the other end. He had made sure that no rival was sat next to each other. A ring from the door bell signified that the guests were here. Xephos answered the door. Zoey hugged him and walked in. Xephos and Rythian nodded their heads as a greeting. "Sorry we're early." He said. Honeydew smiled as he welcomed the guests and took the presents.

Soon everyone had arrived and the meal had started. Honeydew took his drink and stood on his chair. Everyone looked at him. "Welcome everyone. I just want to say I hope everyone enjoys this meal. Xephos has worked hard over it." Xephos went red as some of the guests chuckled. Honeydew said some more words and every one began eating. They all enjoyed the meal and as they finished Ridge was the next to stand. "I must say Xephos. That dinner was amazing." He said.

"Here here!" Sips agreed. Xephos smiled.

"Further more. I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a happy new year." He said. Everyone stood up and looked at the camera that was filming everything. "Merry Christmas Yognau(gh)ts!" They all said in unison.


End file.
